Field of Flowers
by Writer's Muse
Summary: Sapphire is visiting the Kalos region for the first time and gets lost. She meets the gentle giant AZ and his Floette in a field of flowers. This is the drabble series of their friendship. This is co-written with a friend. I do AZ and she does Sapphire
1. Chapter 1

**AZ**

AZ sat against a tree as his Floette played among the other Floettes and baby Flabebes. He smiled at the playfulness his Floette was showing, she had been hiding for so long that he thought it might be a little hard for her with other Pokémon, but it wasn't. She hadn't changed from the Floette he knew from pre-war times.

The field that they were visiting was alive with their little dances and games. Despite the noise they were making, AZ felt peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphire**

She'd only been in Kalos for a few days, but already, Sapphire was out and about exploring every corner and crevice. After all, she hadn't come all this way to just sit and gaze out of a window! She was the curious type, and adventures like this were her biggest past time.

Unfortunately… she wasn't very familiar with the region just yet. Her maps were limited to only the places she'd already visited. She often got herself lost, but it'd been a few days since she last saw a Pokémon Center, and this was troubling to her.

The paths she was following eventually led her to a huge meadow, filled with Pokémon she'd never seen. As her eyes widened with wonder, Sapphire saw a lone tree up ahead; under the tree appeared to be a person. The _only_ person she'd seen in two days.

Her heart was beating with relief, as she sprinted towards the individual. Waving an arm out, she called over. "Hey! Sorry to bother you, but would you mind giving me some directions? I'm kinda lost!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AZ**

AZ looked up, surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl running towards him. Stretching, he stood up, then beckoned Floette to him.

"Flo!" She cried happily as he put her on his shoulder. In a few steps, he was in front of the girl and he nodded, looking down at her. Floette looked at the girl with innocent curiosity.

"Where did you want to go?" He said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sapphire**

Once the man stood up, Sapphire was taken aback: he was very, _very_ tall! Never before had she seen someone with a stature quite like his. As she looked up slowly to respond to the towering man, she answered rather shyly.

"U-Um, y-yes, I…I'm new to the area and I was wondering…" she tried to word her question right. She didn't want to appear rude to the stranger. "I was wondering If you knew where the closest Pokémon Center was…?"

She smiled shyly, not forgetting to properly introduce herself. "My name's Sapphire, by the way!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AZ**

"AZ," he said as he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"The closest place is in Camphrier Town," he pointed behind him, "I could take you there…" He trailed off as Floette floated down from his shoulder and in front of Sapphire. The little Pokémon looked into the girl's eyes and cried out a happy, "Flo~!"

AZ smiled at his Floette and beckoned the girl to follow him. If Floette liked the girl, it was good enough for him to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sapphire**

The flower Pokémon hovered before Sapphire - it was nothing like she had ever seen before. Looking deep into her eyes, it was as if it read into her soul. But, from it's cry, she could tell it trusted her.

"Nice to meet you, AZ. I've never been to Camphrier, to be honest…" There was mystery in the strangers' eyes. He was a strange fellow, but seemed to be a genuinely kind person. And Sapphire was out of luck - so perhaps this encounter was a blessing.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd appreciate it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AZ**

AZ nodded and smiled, he was happy that he had something to do. After Floette had returned to him, he didn't really know what to do. It felt good to be on the road and with a purpose again.

"It will take a while to get to Camphrier, but its not too far." He said starting to walk, careful to keep his strides short so that Sapphire could keep up. Floette had tangled herself in AZ's hair making it look like he had a flower tucked behind his ear.

"This is Floette, my companion." The flower Pokémon nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sapphire**

She tried her best to keep up, looking occasionally at the tall man beside her and the road before them. Sapphire had never seen the flower Pokémon before, but it's charm was undeniable. "It's adorable! You two seem very close."

Still, she couldn't quite shake the mystery off of AZ, leading her to ask a few more questions. "So you live around these parts?" she wondered out loud. "It's very beautiful in Kalos; I'm not familiar with it just yet, but it's a glorious place."


	9. Chapter 9

**AZ**

"It's adorable! You two seem very close."

He nodded as he slowed down for Sapphire and added, "We have been together for a very long time, she was my constant companion before the war of Kalos." Floette cried out her agreement as she played with AZ's long white hair.

"I just wander Kalos, I haven't lived in any place for too long. Kalos is beautiful, even after many years with new cities and other things." Floette had moved from his hair to his scarf.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sapphire**

"The war… of Kalos?"

Sapphire wasn't a historian or anything; her travels had taught her a lot, but she new nothing about a war breaking out in Kalos. How long had the war been raging on, had it ended, or was it far in the past.. these questions boggled her mind. AZ seemed very knowledgeable. She wondered if he served in the war.

"I had no idea that Kalos had a war… Was it along time ago?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AZ**

AZ looked down embarrassed and muttered quietly, "Over t-three thousand years old…"

His cheeks burned, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Floette patted his cheek with her tiny hand as if she was telling him that it was okay and to calm down. He took a few breaths and shook his head. Due to his height, AZ could see little dots of the tallest buildings in Camphrier. He changed the topic from his age, "We will be in Camphrier Town by tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sapphire**

"_T-t-t-t-t-t-three _T-T-THOUSAND_ YEARS_?"

There wasn't any way Sapphire could hide her shock; 3,000 years was such an incredibly long time; was he saying he'd been alive for that long? Her heart was beating rather quickly. There was no way someone could've lived for that long!…or was there?

She looked up in amazement, more curious than ever before. "Whoa, t-that's…that's a l-long time.." Sapphire had to reel herself back in. She couldn't afford to be rude, although she was incredibly intrigued. This was most certainly something she'd never heard of before.

"_We will be in Camphrier Town by tomorrow._" he said, sullenly.

That's when she remembered her mission. He kept his composure and pace, her still struggling to keep up. "Sounds good to me.." looking back up at the man. "If you don't have, uhm, a-any other plans, I'd still appreciate your assistance."


End file.
